


Victory // lee jeno imagine

by Eimi_nee



Series: Imagines, One-Shots [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Exams, Fluff, Other, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eimi_nee/pseuds/Eimi_nee
Summary: hello helloso this was obviously written from my own story but i thought it'd be too bad to write with my name etc, so i changed a few things and turned it into an imagine.i graduated from high school three months ago. everything is changing so fast and i'm freaking out.like seriously. the future scares me so much.and sometimes i wish jeno was here to help me get through it, but somehow, he is.so yeah. that's all i have for you guys today.thank you for all the support ♥





	Victory // lee jeno imagine

It was finally the day. You had been waiting for that day since you were little : the day your regular school days would end, the day you'd know if you passed the most important exams of your life. The day you'd know if you'd be able to go to university, to study english.

It hadn't been easy. Your mental state got really bad in this last year of high school, and you couldn't go anymore for a few weeks. You couldn't stand being at school and studying. But luckily enough, and with the support of your boyfriend, you did manage to study for your exams. They went okay, you thought. You rocked the english ones, and managed to do okay for the rest of the exams. You didn't know what to expect. English would be able to save the day, but if the other grades were too low, there was no way you could pass.

So here you were, sitting in the backseat of your father's car, your hands wet from all the nervous sweat. You felt a warm hand caress yours, and you detached your eyes from the road to your boyfriend's. He was giving you a reassuring smile, and you managed to smile in return.

"- You're okay."

That was one thing you loved about Jeno. He always knew when you were about to break down, and managed to prevent it most of the times. He didn't tell you that you would be okay eventually, he always told you you actually were. And hearing these words always made you feel like you were, in fact, fine.

You laid your head on his shoulder, and his lips went to find your forehead.

"- I'm proud of you."

You knew it hadn't been easy for him to support you and bear with your panic attacks, but he did, and you were so grateful. If it wasn't for him, you wouldn't be where you were at that point. He helped you study, made you relax while he cleaned your work table, and made sure you always ate enough and drank a lot of water.

You closed your eyes and let out a sigh.

When you reopened them, a few minutes later, your dad was parking a few meters away from the school. You could see the mass of students waiting for the results to be announced. You could feel the thrill and anxiety in the air. Your heart missed a beat.

Jeno squeezed your hand, and you took a long breath. You nodded to him, and he opened the car door. You were outside. And by the screams that could be heard, you knew the results were out.

"- I want to see it alone, you murmured.

\- Okay", you heard Jeno respond after a quick look at your expression to see if you would be alright. What you didn't realize what that he was surprised, and proud, to see you with such a determined expression.

He let go of your hand, and you glanced at him one last time, to make sure he was there, waiting for you, almost as nervous as you were. You took one step towards the school. And another one. And in no time, you were surrounded by students crying, laughing, hugging, screaming. Half of the time, you couldn't decide whether they were happy, or if they were desperate. At that point, you could only imagine the worst. You slowly walked towards the fence where the results were displayed. Your name wasn't hard to find. Your eyes met with your name, but you couldn't move them anymore. Your eyes refused to go farther than that. You didn't realize at that point that only having your name on that list meant that you passed. That, you realized much later.

Then, your eyes moved.

_Fairly Well._

And the tears kicked out. You nearly fell on the ground, but you managed to steady yourself.

Not only did you pass, but you also got a mention. That meant you did well. You did even better than what you expected. Your eyes couldn't detach themselves from the two words that were written next to your name, and you kept double-checking if you weren't doing any mistake.

_Fairly Well._

After a year of suffering, of breaking down in tears every one or two nights, you graduated. You were going to go to uni. You passed your exams. You did it. You actually did it.

You wouldn't believe it. You thought it was a mistake. You didn't do that well. You didn't deserve that mention. But there it was, written in black thin ink.

You did it.

Still in tears, shaking on your weak legs, you turned around. You could see Jeno and your dad standing a few meters away, their eyes stuck on you. As soon as you saw them, they realized you were crying, and Jeno ran to you, your dad close behind.

"- I... I did it. I even have a mention. I did it, Jeno. I passed my exams. I'm graduating."

You were only able to say those words once Jeno was close enough to hear you, and your legs gave up. He caught you, and here you were, sobbing in each other's arms, with similar smiles on your faces. Your dad must have heard you too, because when your eyes met his, you could see tiny shiny tears in his eyes as well. Pride was written all over his face.

Jeno's hands were in your dyed-black hair, and his eyes wouldn't detach from your face. He had a stupid smile on his lips, and tears were rolling on his cheeks.

"- I'm so proud of you. I'm so proud. Of you. You. Gosh, I knew you'd do it.

\- Jeno...

\- I never doubted you. I knew you'd do it. I'm so proud of you. Did I mention how proud I am ? Because I am. A lot."

You continued laughing like idiots for a few minutes, and you ran to hug your dad who was still awkwardly standing there, watching you hugging.

"- I don't know if you care, but I'm also very proud of you, he murmured in your ear. It was really special for him to say that. He was someone silent who never talked about their feelings.

\- Thanks, dad. And thank you for everything."

He kissed your forehead, and let you call your mom. She began crying as well, making your tears come back on your cheeks. Jeno hugged you one last time, and you all went to get your diploma as well as your grades. As expected, all of them were mediocre, or really bad, but english had saved you. You got a perfect grade. A perfect grade on a final, that was important for your future. You knew you were good at english, but this was phenomenal, even for you. You felt so proud of yourself, you felt like screaming at the top of your lungs that yes, you, the girl everyone said was not going to succeed, did succeed, in fact, and even more than that.

Jeno was still smiling, even though the sun was killing you all. He looked so happy and so proud. You wondered if you wore the same expression whenever you saw him dance. Probably.

You got back in your car, and drove home. The day passed in a blur, and soon enough, after partying with your family and some friends, you got in bed, all cuddled up in Jeno's arms. His warmth made you really hot (it was a really hot summer night after all) but you didn't mind. You were glad he was here, and you knew he wasn't going anywhere. You felt safe, like whenever you would cuddle with him. You loved his scent, a mix of sweat, lemon scented shampoo, and his sweet natural scent. You loved that you were a little bit smaller than him, even though he wasn't all that tall, so you could fit in his arms with his jaw on the top of you head. You could hear his heartbeat, calm and steady, and it made you feel safe. Someone was here to support you forever, and made you feel special. As you were, even though you didn't know it.

After a few minutes, you thought he was asleep. You shifted a bit to watch him. His eyes were closed, so you went back and put your head on his chest. You jumped a little bit hearing his voice.

"- I knew you'd do it, [Y/N]. I know this year was tough. I know you still have a long way to go. But you're so brave, so tough. You're the strongest person I've ever met. Even if everyone is telling you you're going to fail, you're still fighting and find the power to prove them wrong. I admire you so much. I'm so happy I have you in my life. And I hope that on the way to your success, you won't forget about me. Because I wouldn't be able to forget you. You're my special person. You're my home. And you're okay. You'll be okay.

\- How can I forget about you, when I'm going to bring you with me ?" you murmured in return, your eyes filled with tears. "As long as I have you, I can move mountains."

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello
> 
> so this was obviously written from my own story but i thought it'd be too bad to write with my name etc, so i changed a few things and turned it into an imagine.
> 
> i graduated from high school three months ago. everything is changing so fast and i'm freaking out.
> 
> like seriously. the future scares me so much.
> 
> and sometimes i wish jeno was here to help me get through it, but somehow, he is.
> 
> so yeah. that's all i have for you guys today.
> 
> thank you for all the support ♥


End file.
